mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Ponies
}} Power Ponies is the sixth episode of the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the seventy-first episode overall. __TOC__ Production and development On July 20, 2013, an animatic clip of this episode was shown at San Diego Comic-Con International. In the clip, Applejack/Mistress Mare-velous, Fluttershy/Saddle Ranger, Pinkie Pie/Fili-Second, Rainbow Dash/Zap, Rarity/Radiance, Spike/Humdrum, Twilight Sparkle/Masked Matter-Horn, The Mane-iac, and more characters appear. Summary The episode's credited cast of characters consists of Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Mane-iac. Summary from Hub Network Summary from episode press release "When Spike and the ponies are transported into the city of Maretropolis in his favorite comic book, Spike is disappointed when he becomes a boring sidekick instead of one of his favorite heroes. But when the ponies come up against pony super villain, The Mane-iac, Spike becomes the last line of defense to help save the day." Summary from highlights press release "When Spike and the Mane 6 end up as superheroes in a comic book world, the only way to get back home is to defeat the super-villain, The Mane-iac." Summary from AT&T U-verse " After finding themselves trapped in bizarre, comic book-style universe, Spike and the Mane 6 realize that if they ever want to return home, must act as superheroes and defeat the world's nefarious super villain, The Mane-iac." Summary from Zap2it "Spike and the Mane 6 must defeat a super-villian when they are stuck in a comic book world." Superhero theme This is the show's second superhero-themed episode following The Mysterious Mare Do Well in Season 2. Among the references include: *The Mane-iac's origin of dropping into a vat of chemical liquid is similar to the Joker's origin in the 1989 film version of Batman. **Additionally, the origin of the Mane-iac where she gets electrocuted by a downed powerline is similar to Two-Face's origin in Batman: The Animated Series. *When Spike sees the Mane 6 in their costumes, he says, "Holy new personas, ponies!", which was a running gag said by Robin in the 1960's live-action Batman series. **Additionally, Humdrum's (Spike) costume's color scheme is similar to that of Robin's. *Saddle Ranger (Fluttershy) is seen undergoing a transformation similar to that of the Hulk. *Fili-Second's (Pinkie Pie) superpowers and costume are similar to that of the Flash. *The comic book world is named "Maretropolis", a clear play on the city of Metropolis in the Superman comics. *Mistress Mare-velous (Applejack) is seen wielding a lasso similar to that of Wonder Woman. Quotes :Humdrum: Holy new personas, ponies! :The Mane-iac: Power Ponies! laughs How kind of you to join us! laughter :Power Ponies: Huh? :Zap: I was already awesome! And now we've all got superpowers! :Masked Matter-Horn: All right, Power Ponies, here's the plan. Rarity, you, me and— :Zap: Come on out, Mane-iac! Or the Power Ponies are comin' in! :crash :Masked Matter-Horn: So much for "element of surprise". :Mistress Mare-velous: Time to Power Pony up! :Fili-Second: Nice catch phrase! Gallery References es:Power Ponies pl:Power Ponies